


Waking Up

by tbat



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, look i'm not lying here it's literally just them cuddling, someone arrest me for shipping crime, there's like a tiny droplet of implied angst to spice it up but i mean it's like one paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbat/pseuds/tbat
Summary: Rex wakes up and cuddles Pyra. That's it, really.





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies. I'm on my bullshit and that bullshit is Soft Pyrex Content.

Faint light spilled through the cracks between the curtains, providing some slight illumination in the otherwise dark room. Distant birdsong could be heard outside, one of the few sounds breaking the silence of the early morning. Not many people in Fonsett were awake at this hour. This was generally because life in Fonsett was relatively laid-back and slow paced, and the words "6AM start" didn't really get along with that sort of lifestyle. Most of the locals would shoo away the concept of time until it came back with an hour in the double digits.

Rex's chosen career didn't give him much choice in the matter. Salvagers woke up as early as they could manage, to get as many daylight hours in on the job as possible. Visibility underwater could get pretty shaky, even at high noon on a summer's day with a high-wattage headlight and two torches strapped to your arms for good measure. Trying to dive at night was  _unwise._

Luckily, Rex was very much a morning person. Unluckily for Mythra, he was the exact kind of morning person who is excessively chipper about all things "pre-lunchtime," no matter how much all the Afternoon People in the house glare furiously at him. Rex was the president of the Early Risers Club, Fonsett Chapter, which consisted of exactly two members: himself and Pyra (partially a pity-member, partially actually fine with early starts). Mythra now slept with earplugs and a sign reading "Do Not Disturb, No Really Seriously I Don't Care If You Made Me Breakfast" hanging off her door.

That left just about every morning quiet and pout-free for her sister, and for Rex, who began slowly opening his eyes at the light streaming into his bedroom. It was probably around half past five. No later than six in the morning, anyway. Time to get up, get ready and get salvaging.

Just as soon as he'd finished staring at Pyra, sleeping right next to him with her arms loosely draped around his body. That might take him a while, admittedly.

Broaching the topic of "hey can we sleep together _no I mean literally sleep together sorry SORRY"_ with Pyra had taken him some doing. Unbeknownst to him, Pyra had been working on her own version of this speech, also featuring an extended backpedal on the term "sleep together," and she had been extremely relieved to discover she could just say "yes" and not put herself through that gruelling ordeal. She knew Rex would always help shoulder her burdens for her, especially if it was the burden of being the one phrasing everything in really unfortunate ways.

That brief moment of having to say absolutely mortifying things to her had paid off quite nicely, however, because  _now_ the first thing Rex saw every single morning was Pyra.

It was very...soothing. Seeing Pyra so close, sleeping peacefully next to him, was one of the most relaxing things Rex had ever experienced. Her calm, serene expression. The tiny smile on her face as she slept. Even her dishelveled hair, messily protruding in interesting directions he hadn't been aware it could even  _go,_  was still adorable, in its own way. It all made Rex feel completely, utterly content.

And then there was the way she held him. It wasn't just that Pyra made sure to wrap her arms around Rex every night before they slept, although that was certainly a good start. Rex loved being held by Pyra. He loved the closeness, the warmth, the way she'd always run his hair slowly through her fingers. Getting to fall asleep  _and_ wake up in her arms was pretty much perfection for him already.

Pyra had clearly put a lot of thought into this matter, and decided that wasn't going to be good enough for him. She didn't so much hold Rex so much as she just stretched her arms out in front of her, and Rex coincidentally happened to be in their path, so they just kind of curled around him and went on their way. Her arms were  _around_ him, but weren't really gripping him in any way. At first, Rex had wondered if Pyra had just been too embarassed about sharing a bed with him to go in for the classic tight-as-possible-hug, her first choice in all Rex Cuddling matters.

Then, on the first night they'd spent together, he realized. Pyra was holding him as loosely as she could to give him enough room to shift and adjust his position as he needed. A tighter hug would've kept him in place, unable to move freely without waking her up or trying to break free of her ironclad grip. This way, though, he could sleep in whatever way he felt was the most comfortable. On his side, on his back. Facing her, with his back to her. Near or far. Whatever he wanted, Pyra had accounted for it, just in how she'd positioned her arms.

Butshe'd still been careful to make sure that, no matter what he did, Rex would still  _feel_ her holding onto him. She was always there for him, and she wanted him to be able to  _know_ that. Not just emotionally, but physically, too.

It had worked. It made him feel...safe. Even when her touch was this light, this loose, the sensation reassured him completely. Sometimes, Rex couldn't stop himself from worrying about Pyra. He'd almost lost both her and Mythra, after all. Irrational though it may be, he was still scared that she'd leave him. Forever this time.

Pyra knew how he felt. This was her way of telling him she'd never leave him again. That she was there. That she was with him. That she loved him.

He loved her, too.. Watching Pyra sleep always reminded him of  _why_ he loved her. Gentle, calm, very slightly goofy, but endlessly kind and considerate. The way she slept reflected everything he found so wonderful about her.

Well, except for the cooking. Pyra did not sleep with a pot on her head, so she couldn't really incorporate her hobbies into her sleeping habits. Then again, she smelt nice. Food smelt nice. Although it didn't usually smell like someone had lightly sprayed a quietly crackling fireplace with perfume. Still made him feel that little bit more at ease, though.

Rex was feeling especially needy today, however. Carefully, he inched himself closer to Pyra, wrapping his own arms around her and resting his head just below hers. He pressed himself against her, a content smile spreading across his lips.

It wasn't just that he wanted to cuddle up to Pyra, although...well, he did. But there was something else he wanted to feel. Something that reminded him of just how  _close_ they were.

Their heartbeats.

Rex wasn't quite sure how it worked. It must've happened when Pyra gave him half of her Core Crystal. Their connected lifeforces, the ether constantly flowing between them, had caused their bodies to become naturally alligned in some ways. They'd both quickly realized that their hearts were completely synchronized, constantly beating at the same rate. When one quickened, the other soon followed. It meant they could quite quickly gauge the others' feelings just from their own heartbeat.

What this usually amounted to was that Rex could tell Pyra was about to say something Important And Embarassing to him because he'd sync up to her heart rate about five minutes before she actually approached him. This, of course, applied in reverse. It was very convienient for bracing himself mentally, but they had to admit it sometimes took some of the surprise out of their relationship.

This time, though, he just wanted to...feel it. He wanted to rest his head against Pyra and feel their hearts beating as one. He thought it was amazing. It was like proof of how deep their bond was. Even their hearts beat together.

As Rex held onto her, he heard the quiet sound of rustling fabric, alongside the sensation of Pyra's arms lightly brushing past him. One hand slid round his back, while another moved upwards, slowly stroking his hair. While she did this, however, she shuffled backwards, putting a small amount of distance between her and Rex. Her now-open eyes gazed into his. She gave him a familiar, gentle smile. The smile she only ever showed to him, full of love and warmth.

"Good morning, Rex."

He returned her smile with his own.

"Morning," he replied happily. He briefly paused, giving the situation some thought. "I...didn't wake you up, did I?"

Pyra shook her head, still smiling.

"No, it's fine. Besides..." she said, pulling him back towards her in a tight embrace, "Waking up to this...it's nice."

"Yeah," Rex whispered, relaxing in her arms, "It, um...It feels really great."

Pyra, in turn, let herself be lost in the embrace.

After a few silent minutes, it became clear to Pyra that Rex had zero intention of letting go. As much as she was enjoying herself, Pyra still had to let practicality have its very boring, fun-ruining say on the matter.

"Rex," she said with a small laugh, "you have to get up for work. Actually, I need to get up to make our breakfast, too."

"I know, I know, but...can we stay like this? Just for a little longer?" Rex asked, nuzzling against her shoulder. Pyra shifted her neck, returning the nuzzle to the top of Rex's head. She could hardly say no when he was being  _this_ cuddly. It's not like he could get in trouble for starting his work late, anyway. Not unless he really regretted his actions later.

Pyra shifted backwards once again, just barely far enough to look at Rex's face. She leaned her head towards his, planting a quick kiss on his lips before withdrawing and pulling him back in to the hug.

"Sure. For as long as you want."

"Thanks," he said quietly. "Um...Pyra?"

"What is it?"

"I love you," he whispered, giving her another nuzzle. Pyra brought a hand to his cheek, slowly and lightly stroking it.

"I love you, too, Rex," she replied.

As embarassing as the initial discussion had been, and as much as they had to frantically explain the  _very specific meaning_ of the term "sleep together" they were using to everyone they knew, both Rex and Pyra were immensely happy with this new arrangement. Sleeping alone didn't feel like an option for either of them, ever again.


End file.
